memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
For the Glory of the Empire
| number = | miniseries = Hearts and Minds| minino = 1| writer = Mark A. Altman| artist = | penciller = Rob Davis| inker = Terry Pallot| colorist = Albert Deschenes| letterer = Patrick Owsley| editor = Mark Paniccia| printed = | omnibus = Hearts and Minds| published = June 1994| format = | pages = 24| story = | publisher = Malibu Comics| ISBN = | date = 2370| stardate = | altcover = | }} Summary Enter the Kligons Seated at Sisko's desk in the command office of Deep Space 9, Major Kira argued with a Romulan women. The women claimed that by refusinbg her a shop on the Promenade, she was restricting free trade. Doing her best to explain that there was no available space, she suggested to place the women on a waiting list. A proposition to only seemed to infuriate her. The argument was then cut by a communication from Lieutenant commanderDax in Ops who required the presence of the Major. Excusing herself Kira made her way to Ops, only to find that the station was surrounded by two Klingon bird-of-prey and three Vor'cha class cruisers. She immediatly asked from Sisko to be informed. On a Baseball field Jake Sisko was telling his dad that he would never get out of his batting slump if he kept going in the "bucket". A remark that made Sisko wounder if he should get some batting practice with Buck Bokai. Dax's voice reached him trough the comm system and asked him to come up to Ops, asking why, Dax simply answered You better see this for yourself. The Holochamber came in to focus as Sisko apologized to Jake for cutting their recreation short, he stepped out and headed straight to the Operation center. When he stepped out of the turbolift, Commander Sikso asked for a report on the situation to Dax, as he gazed upon the tactical display, Dax explained that the Klingon Captain and Major Kira were waiting in his office. He stepped into his office and was greeted by a Klingon who introduced himself as captain Kol of the and that he was there to protect him. Sisko was rather surprised at the statement as he was not aware of being in danger. Kol quickly clarified that he was referring to Deep Space 9, as it was the most stategic point in the war with the Cardassians. Troubled by that allegation Sisko asked what war was Kol talking about. Kol explained that one of their cruisers, the , had been missing for five days and that reports showed that it was destroyed in a unprovoked Cardassian attack. Sisko was quick to ask what proof did the Klingons have of this, Kol bluntly responded that they had all the proof they needed. Kol also took the liberty of mentioning that he knew that the Federation would not turn their back to allies just as the Klingon Empire would not turn their back to their friends in time of war. Sisko concluded that he had to communicate with his superiors before any action could be taken. Kol left his office, but not before he mentioned what a nice uniform Sisko was wearing, talking about the baseball attire he still wore. Turning to his First officer for her opinion, Kira said that it was rather unlikely that the Cardassians would risk open conflict with the Klingons. An opion that Sisko also shared, on that note he called for an Officer staff meeting. Enter the Federation Sitting at the bar, at Quark's, Constable Odo notices that business seems to be booming. Quark mentions that Odo could learn a thing or two about the way Klingons enjoy themselves, but Odo found no appeal in getting drunk and smashing furniture. Of course Quark turned around to see two Klingons smashing their fists through a Dabo table. Quark asked odo if he could get more Starfleet Security guards to his bar but since Odo was being called to ops he would have to look into Quark's matter later. References Characters :Tal Berel • Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Kaleth • Kernwill • Kira Nerys • Kol • Kotan Marak • Maura • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko Buck Bokai Locations :Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Keltara • Lapideres sector • Promenade • Quark's Baridia II • Cardassia • Risa Starships : ( ) • • Klingon Bird-of-Prey • ( ) • Species :Bajoran • Betazoid • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Seltari • Trill Kelvari States and Organisations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Empire • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other :admiral • airlock • baseball • brig • captain • commanding officer • constable • cruiser • dabo girl • destroyer • docking pylon • flight recorder • Gorn chef stew • holosuite • latinum • lieutenant • major • ops • runabout • runabout pad • security officer • shore leave • subspace • uniform Related Stories Connections * | after1= On the Edge of Armageddon| type2=| series2=| subtitle2=| format2=| before2=| after2=| type3= | series3= | subtitle3= | format3= | before3= | after3= | typea= | author= | formata= | beforea= | aftera= | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevMB= Prelude| nextMB= On the Edge of Armageddon| voyages1= DS9| adbefore1= Prelude| adafter1= On the Edge of Armageddon| voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | voyages3= | adbefore3= | adafter3= | }} Category:DS9 comics